Stalker Sarah
by Bralt
Summary: Sarah is back! Back to stalking Will that is. What happens when Gilan decides to send her to Halt? Rated T for possible death


**Disclaimer: Alas, I still do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any of its characters...although I do own a robot made of paperclips named Theo**

**This is for writing-noobie who I promised I would write this some time ago but never got around to it. Hope ya like it**

Gilan shifted awkwardly in the chair by the fireplace. Will raised an eyebrow and Gilan was reminded yet again of how much Will had grown to be like Halt. The older Ranger glanced over his shoulder once more to see if the girl was still staring in the window at them. She was and Gilan frowned as he turned back to Will.

"I think you have a visitor," he said and Will nodded somberly.

"So you've finally noticed," he answered then sighed. "Her name is Sarah and she's almost as bad as a leech. She just sticks around and never goes away." Gilan smiled at the tone of frustration in Will's voice.

"Is this the Sarah that Pauline sent Halt after?" Gilan queried. Will nodded and didn't even bother to see if Sarah was still at the window; he knew she would be. "Well then, I say we go and show her that you don't disobey Halt's orders," Gilan said with a smile. He stood up and Will looked at him curiously.

"I've tried everything Gil. I reported her to the King and she broke out of jail. I stuck an arrow through her and she made a miraculous recovery. I even sent her off to Skandia and she found a way back!" Will said heatedly. Gilan gave another winning smile.

"Well obviously none of that worked because I wasn't here to help you. If you can't get rid of her then we're just going to have to make her leave you," Gilan answered and Will looked up at him unbelievingly. "Just trust me; I know what I'm doing. I've had my fair share of stalkers over the years." Gilan winked and Will gave a smile.

"Only problem is that you can't scare Sarah away. Halt is just about the scariest thing I know and his threat did nothing to her," Will said. Gilan smiled largely.

"Well you see Halt is only good at scaring little children and apprentices. And the occasional castle inhabitant, baron, king and possibly even a kitten but he's no good at scaring creepy stalkers."

"Has he tried?" Will asked. He could imagine several nasty things Halt would do to somebody that stalked him.

"Of course not, nobody wants to stalk a grizzled old man," Gilan answered easily. "Now, I'm going to have a talk with her." Gilan smiled once more before walking towards the door and out onto the verandah. Sarah disappeared from the window and Will gave a small sigh of relief; it was pretty creepy having somebody watching you at all times.

"Hullo Sarah," Gilan said once he got out on the verandah. Sarah looked at him oddly before deciding he was all right to go talk to.

"What do you want," she said abruptly. Gilan's smile grew.

"Will didn't tell me you were so pretty," Gilan lied. It was the first part in getting rid of Sarah he knew.

"Will talked about me!" she screeched and Gilan felt his eardrum blow.

"Well yeah, of course," Gilan answered. "But you know, he was also telling me about what Halt said about you two." Sarah tilted her head in a questioning gesture.

"And what's he saying?" Sarah's tone had gone from excited screeching to a threatening tone.

"Well he's just been going on about how you and Will will never ever be together. He said that you belong in the nut house because you're so obsessed over Will," Gilan whispered. Sarah's brow creased in a frown. It wasn't so much the insult at her sanity that angered her but the remark about her and Will never being together.

"If you don't mind my asking, where does this Halt live?" she asked in a low tone. Gilan had a cheery smile on and pretended to think for a moment.

"Redmont Castle, on the second floor ten doors down on the right. Why?"

"Just wondering." Sarah turned around as if to leave then looked back at Gilan. "Tell Will I'll be back in a few weeks." Gilan nodded and headed back inside to resume his seat across from Will.

"What was that about?" Will inquired. He had watched their exchange through the window but didn't feel the urge to go and join them in the discussion.

"She wanted me to tell you that she's going to be gone for a few weeks," Gilan answered. Will noticed the spark in his eyes.

"And where might she be going?" he asked cautiously. He wasn't too sure he wanted to know anything about this.

"I don't know but for some reason she wanted to know where Halt lived once I told her a few things he's said about her." Gilan's face was split with his smile. Will frowned.

"Halt doesn't speak about her. I'd be willing to bet he's forgotten about her." He raised an eyebrow at Gilan, still unsure if he wanted to participate in whatever the swordsman was planning.

"Now that I think about it, I think I got the names mixed up. It's Alyss who was talking about her.

"Halt's gonna kill me," Will moaned.

"Not before he kills Sarah," Gilan responded and Will glared at him.

**So I am completely stumped for what Halt should do to Sarah, anybody who wants to help can:)**


End file.
